Life as Country Personification
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Itu menyedihkan, ia berbeda dengan orang-orang yang menikmati usia terbatas yang begitu berharga bagi mereka. Itulah alasan mengapa ia merasa hidupnya tidak berkesan. - Fail at summary. Random thoughts, pendek-sederhana tanpa dialog. :D


_**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz**_

_**Pendek, sederhana, agak plotless**__**mungkin, no dialog, no romance (kecuali sedikit hints berupa pasangan yang uke-nya di genben yang hanya lewat sepintas dan tidak terlalu ditekankan), dll.**_

_**Wordcounts: 653 words**_

_**Don't like, don't read. ^^**_

**.**

**Life as Country Personification**

.

Japan menyesap teh hijau dari cawan tanah liatnya. Wajahnya yang awalnya serius, sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan wajah lega seiring senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya. Japan selalu menyukai suasana sore di akhir pekan. Di bawah naungan udara hangat, kemudian menikmati teh hangat ditemani Pochi, kucing peliharaan kesayangannya.

Hidup sebagai personifikasi negara bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya, dan ia yakin seluruh personifikasi negara yang tersebar di penjuru dunia ini pun merasakan beban yang sama. Menjadi personifikasi sebuah negara, yang berarti dirimu imortal, tanpa ada seorangpun rakyat negaramu yang tahu, kecuali beberapa perangkat pemerintahan dan negara. Hidupnya dirahasiakan, Ia seolah-olah dikelilingi sebuah rahasia besar tentang kebenaran siapa dirinya sendiri.

Itu menyedihkan, ia berbeda dengan orang-orang yang menikmati usia terbatas yang begitu berharga bagi mereka. Itulah alasan mengapa ia merasa hidupnya tidak berkesan. Pernahkah ia merasakan—ambil saja contoh sembarang—apa itu yang disebut orang jatuh cinta?

Mungkin—mungkin tidak pernah.

Umumnya personifikasi seperti dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan personifikasi sesama imortal mereka. Sebut saja personifikasi Italia Utara, temannya yang kini menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda personifikasi negara Jerman yang juga temannya, atau personifikasi negara adidaya Amerika yang berhasil menaklukan hati gadis personifikasi negara Inggris—yang bahkan siapapun tidak akan menyangka bahwa gadis itu dulunya adalah pengasuh sang _American_.Tidak begitu dengan Japan, ia tidak tertarik dengan wanita cantik belahan bumi lainnya. Terlalu susah mengikuti budaya mereka yang berbeda, mungkin itu yang ada di benak manusia kolot seperti Japan.

... Sekali lagi, Japan tidak tertarik. Terakhir kali ia bertemu gadis sesama personifikasi, China, 'kakak'nya sendiri—yang sudah menemukan cintanya sendiri pada personifikasi negara Rusia, atau Taiwan—yang mungkin ia sudah tidak tidak tertarik lagi karena ia tahu Taiwan memiliki Hong Kong.

Lalu bagaimana jika suatu hari mereka, pasangan-pasangan personifikasi negara, itu menikah? Akankah memiliki anak? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika mereka memiliki anak seperti yang diimajinasikan Japan? Akan terbentuk negara baru 'kah, seperti halnya yang terjadi pada anak-cucu Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt, dan lain-lain? Atau anak mereka menjadi manusia biasa—yang bukan seorang imortal?

... Entahlah. Bagaimana asal mula ia dilahirkan saja ia tak tahu pasti. Apakah ia dilahirkan dari manusia biasa kemudian menjelma menjadi personifikasi imortal? Sekali lagi, ia gelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak tahu. Semakin ditelusuri, kepalanya akan sakit sendiri karena ujung pangkal pertanyaan ini tidak akan pernah ia temukan.

Sekali lagi ia menyeruput teh hijaunya. Hangat. Panas air dari teh hijau menyusup melalui aliran darahnya, kemudian mengedarkan kehangatannya pada seluruh penjuru tubuhnya, menimbulkan perasaan hangat dan nyaman pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tahu, seorang personifikasi negara mengemban tugas yang berat. Namun pernahkah personifikasi seperti dirinya diberi pilihan? Jawabannya tentu saja, tidak. Maka dari itu, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menjadi personifikasi yang baik, sebaik-baik yang ia bisa, agar ia tak memalukan di mata dunia karena sudah diberi kesempatan berharga untuk mengemban tugas ini.

... Tapi di luar semua itu, ia tetap manusia biasa, bukan begitu?

Ia senang ketika tetangganya menyapanya dengan panggilan 'Kiku', 'Honda-kun', 'Honda-san', atau apalah itu. Itu _nama manusia_nya, paling tidak dapat mengingatkan dirinya sendiri akan makhluk apa dia sebenarnya. Manusia. Dia _masih _manusia.

Hari beranjak menjadi gelap, malam siap menjemput. Japan masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian menutup pintu geser dan menguncinya. Ia lelah hari ini. Ia ingin istirahat lebih awal. Sudah terbayang di kepalanya kehangatan selimut kantung tidurnya yang lembut, sambil sayup-sayup mendengar air mancur bambu yang airnya bergemericik tenang diiringi paduan suara jangkrik membentuk melodi pengantar tidur untuknya.

Japan meninggalkan Pochi pergi ke tempat tidurnya sendiri, kemudian membereskan piranti bekas minum tehnya. Setelah itu ia masuk ke kamarnya, menyelinap ke balik selimut kantung tidurnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan. Perlahan tapi pasti desiran nafasnya terdengar sangat tenang, ia sudah terlelap rupanya.

Ia benar-benar kelelahan hari ini. Ia butuh merelaksasikan dirinya sejenak, menghabiskan waktu-waktu tenangnya dengan istirahat yang sangat berharga bagi orang sepertinya. Ia harus bersiap untuk bekerja lagi besok. Ia harus bekerja sebagai personifikasi yang baik, sebaik-baik yang ia bisa. Agar ia tak memalukan di mata dunia, agar ia tidak malu pada dirinya sendiri.

_... Oyasuminasai, Honda-kun..._

~_**End**_~

**AN:**

Bagaimana? Aneh 'kah? Ehehehe... :D Sejujurnya saya tidak berniat sama sekali membuat cerita seperti ini—sungguh! Ini sebenarnya untuk pembukaan proyek _fic_ saya yang _crossover _Vocaloid-Hetalia (tapi masih belum dibikin). Pas saya mau mulai bikin cerita ini jadi... mmm, lari ke mana-mana, malah jadi membicarakan tentang kehidupan personifikasi negara. Karena sayang kalau idenya dirombak (karena kalau diteruskan untuk pembuka cerita _crossover_ malah tidak sesuai sepertinya), akhirnya dengan ditemani lagunya Miku Hatsune yang 'Letter Song' dan 'Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki', saya bikinkan saja _fic _yang baru—sekalian meneruskan ide yang tertulis, dan lahirlah _fic_ sederhana ini. :)

Secara umum, saya ingin menggambarkan salah satu sudut kehidupan personifikasi negara, di mana apapun yang terjadi mereka tetaplah manusia. Pernah saya bertanya-tanya, gimana sih kalau personifikasi negara menikah, ada negara baru 'kah? Bagaimana personifikasi dilahirkan? Atau lainnya—yang jelas saya tidak tahu jawabannya. Ahahaha :D Alasan kenapa saya memakai Kiku, itu sebenarnya karena dia dijadwalkan tampil (?) di cerita _crossover_, tapi karena cerita dibelokkan sementara, makanya dia ngikut :) hehehe...

Pendek, agak _plotless _mungkin. Terkesan nyampah nggak sih? Hehehe... Nggak tau deh. Yang jelas, terima kasih sudah mampir dan mau baca. :)


End file.
